


Days of Christmas - Gift Fics

by PurrV



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), The Flash (TV 2014), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Presents, Kissing, M/M, May contain slash/yaoi, Mistletoe, Snow Day, Surprise Kissing, kittyformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/pseuds/PurrV
Summary: My little corner for holiday gifts!





	1. First Day of Christmas - Aiuke

On the First Day of Christmas, I wrote a fic for thee...

TFRID15 Jazz x Sideswipe

Summary: Sideswipe educates Jazz about the wonders of mistletoe

\------------

Sideswipe grunted as he pushed through the organic forage, desperately trying to keep up with Jazz who had gone ahead. The frozen white ground crunched under his feet and the temperature was making his frame build up with frost but he pushed onwards, allowing himself to curse every time a tree branch smacked him in the face. He wasn't going to let these damn plants ruin some quality time he planned to spend with his beloved Jazz.

"C'mon kid," shouted Jazz from somewhere up ahead, "the cold slowin' you down?"

"I'm coming," barked Sideswipe in a huff, "give me a sec!"

"If you don't hurry I can't warm you up," laughed Jazz.

"H-hang on," blurted Sideswipe as his cheeks started to burn, pushing through what he hoped was the last barrier of trees.

He finally stumbled out into a pure white opening with snow covered trees all around him. The snow continued to fall down gently but heavily until you could barely see ten feet in front of you. Sideswipe sighed and straightened himself out and to his joy he spotted Jazz, who was standing with his back to him not too far off. His large door wings flapped off the snow that landed on his body or maybe he was just cold.

Sideswipe brushed off the twigs that had embedded themselves in his armour as he approached the veteran Autobot. "You could've waited," he pouted, "these Earth forests aren't exactly a walk in the park."

"I made it through ok," teased Jazz as he turned to face Sideswipe, "you should've-" He paused and stared at the young Autobot with a look of surprise. Then with a snort of laughter he shook his head in disbelief.

"W-what?" stuttered Sideswipe, inspecting himself to see what was so funny.

Jazz pointed at Sideswipe's head. "Somethin' got caught on your helm kid," he cackled.

Sideswipe reached up and felt that something had indeed got caught on his spiky helm. It must have latched onto him whilst he trekked through the overgrowth and he tore it off to inspect it. The mystery item was a cluster of twigs with frosted green leaves and tiny white orbs. Sideswipe instantly recognised it though it seemed Jazz hadn't.

"Aw, it suited you kid," teased Jazz, stepping closer to Sideswipe. "We could make you a whole crown of those plants, you'd look cute."

Keeping himself from looking embarrassed, Sideswipe held up the twigs above his head and carefully raised himself up on the tips of his pedes. "The humans call this mistletoe," he said.

"Do they now?" Jazz seemed curious, mainly because Sideswipe knew the name of some random Earth plant and half the time Sideswipe couldn't even name the types of metal that were found in the scrapyard. Most Cybertronians could.

Sideswipe nodded. "Yes and I'm afraid you're about to get bad luck because of it."

"Bad luck? Why me?" Jazz was now confused. "You're the one it got stuck on."

"Oh yes, lots of bad luck," confirmed Sideswipe with a sly smile, "and there is only one way to stop the bad luck from happening."

Jazz wasn't superstitious but he was intrigued. "How do I stop it then?"

Sideswipe now could not help but blush. "You have to kiss the one standing under it," he answered, his cheeks now completely pink. "Then the bad luck becomes good luck."

Now that made Jazz raise an optic brow and a playful smirk spread across his face. "Kiss the one under it huh?" Sideswipe nodded again and raised himself a little higher, trying to get the hint across. "Where exactly did ya learn that?" queried Jazz with a smirk.

"I-I read about it," whined Sideswipe, "so you have to kiss me."

"You read about alien plants were you get bad luck unless you kiss the one who is standing underneath them?" Jazz was incredibly amused by all this. 

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Sideswipe was starting to get irritated with Jazz's delay tactics.

With a cheeky grin Jazz wrapped an arm around Sideswipe and pulled him close until their chassis' bumped against each other. Placing a finger under his chin Jazz raised Sideswipe's face and leaned in for that sweet kiss, the young mech's engines revving in delight.

Jazz wasted no time in ravishing those innocent lips, sliding his glossa into that sweet mouth and coaxing the other into play. Sideswipe tasted as sweet as energon treacle and his lips were as soft as velvet mesh. He slid his hands all over that lovely slender frame, each stroke and touch causing the young mech to whine and moan against his mouth and adding to the experience of that joyful kiss.

He ran his hand under Sideswipe's thigh, raising it so it rested on his waist and sliding up until he was petting that lovely pert aft. Sideswipe also ran his hands over Jazz's frame, though not as experienced as the veteran it was still exhilarating to feel those hands run over his chassis.

Sideswipe was desperately trying to push their faces closer then they could, deepening the kiss as best he could. Every time their lips parted for a moment their warm breath and short gasps filled the air between them. Jazz's spark pulsed like mad as did Sideswipe's, their bodies were getting overheated and the snow that fell on them instantly became water that trailed down their bodies.

Jazz smirked against Sideswipe. Even if he hadn't used that whole mistletoe story he still would have smothered him with endless kisses.

Needing to take a quick break Jazz pulled away, regretting it a little as Sideswipe whined. "H-hey, you still have to kiss me lots if you want the bad luck to go away!"

"Bad luck?" Jazz gave Sideswipe a smirk so wicked and dapper it made his face burn. "I think I suddenly got me some good luck," he said as he leaned back in for another sweet kiss.


	2. Second Day of Christmas - Healercharm

On the First Day of Christmas, I wrote a fic for thee...

MTMTE Cyclonus x Tailgate

Summary: Tailgate wants Cyclonus to sing a carol

\------------

Cyclonus was trying as hard as he could but he was utterly powerless when trying to evade that tear filled visor. It was like a tractor beam or a hypnotic beacon, it was near impossible to look away. Even when he did manage to pull his optics free from that powerful gaze, a small and adorable whimper would make him look back and he'd get caught once again.

He could only hope his vocal persuasive skills would save him. "Tailgate, I'm not going to do it and that's final." He tried adding a glare to push the point forward. "Go bother someone else."

The little blue 'Bot whimpered again. "But Cyclonus it would mean so much to me if you do it!" He shuffled closer to wear the tall purple mech sat and leaned against. "Pretty please?"

"Putting a pointless word such as pretty into your pleading isn't going to persuade me," sneered Cyclonus.

"Pretty, pretty please?"

Cyclonus rolled his optics. "Adding an extra one won't work either!"

"Pretty pwease?"

"Why are you saying it like that? It sounds bizarre."

"Pwetty pwease with a rust berry on top?"

"...have you been drinking?"

Tailgate huffed in annoyance and climbed up onto Cyclonus to straddle his legs, not realising that the very action caused the usually stoic mech to blush a little and flinch. "Now you listen here Cyclonus," growled Tailgate in an oddly cute way, "you told me that you'd do something special for me no matter what, and this is what I want so you better do it!"

Cyclonus hadn't forgotten his promise but what Tailgate was requesting from him was... too much. "Surely there is something else you'd gave me do? Anything?"

"Nope," declared Tailgate, shaking his head with his arms folded.

"Anything at all?" Cyclonus now sounded like he was pleading.

"Na-uh."

"There must be something else I can-"

"There isn't!"

"But-"

"No!"

Cyclonus mentally cursed and prayed for some sort of miracle to get him out of this mess, but he knew no such miracle would come and Tailgate's persistence would drive it away somehow. It wasn't that he didn't want to do what the small mech had requested from him it was just... odd. Cyclonus didn't like odd things. They didn't fit in well with his structured lifestyle.

"Cyclonus I would really love for you to do this one small thing for me," begged Tailgate as he shuffled close enough to wrap his around Cyclonus chassis. "It would make me so very happy. It's all I want."

He felt a shiver run up his spinal strut and for once in his life Cyclonus felt utterly powerless, and it was slightly embarrassing at whom he was powerless against. He had grown so very fond of the small mech and he just realised that Tailgate was indeed the very pinnacle of oddities, yet now Cyclonus could not imagine his ongoing days without him.

He gave in.

"I'm only going to do this once," he said, raising a single clawed finger to emphasise his point, "just one time and that is it! I'll never do this sort of thing ever again!"

Tailgate squealed with delight and hugged Cyclonus even tighter. "Oh thank you so much Cyclonus! Thank you, thank you!"

The little mech hopped off his lap and pulled Cyclonus up from where he sat, dragging him over to the makeshift stage Swerve had set up in his bar. As Cyclonus walked onto the sort of impressive setup Tailgate grabbed a nearby stool and sat a little too close to the stage, watching Cyclonus with eager optics. 

Cyclonus sighed as he grabbed the mic, ignoring the awkward ringing sound it made as he brought it close to his face. He glanced down at the giddy Tailgate and suppressed a growl. "This was a request from Tailgate," he announced, hoping that maybe it would make him feel less embarrassed.

Blaster was already playing the tune from his little booth after receiving a thumbs up from Tailgate, for he had been patiently been waiting for Cyclonus to get onto the stage and actually sing it. Soon the bar was filled with a gentle and somewhat soothing melody and Cyclonus prepared his vocals for the song.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow,"

Tailgate appeared utterly enchanted by the singing, even gently swayed to the calming tune and a few other patrons looked up from their energon in curiosity. Nobody seemed to be amused, they just appeared to be intrigued.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white,"

The song Tailgate chose was a special melody that was only sung during a particular Earth season where you surrounded yourself with your loved ones. Tailgate had presented this song to him and begged him to sing it.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow,"

Cyclonus had refused but could not deny that there was something delightful and warming about this song, and he had felt honoured that Tailgate wanted him to sing it for him. Unfortunately his pride wasn't letting him have it.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white."

With song coming to an end Tailgate jumped up and clapped his hands furiously. Some of the other patrons did the same and a few of them whistled with enthusiasm. Cyclonus coughed as he tried to hide the fact that he was blushing like mad.

"Sing it again," begged Tailgate, hopping up and down on the spot. "Pretty please sing it once more!"

Cyclonus sighed but for some reason he found he could not deny the request this time round. "Very well," he said, signalling Blaster to start up the melody once more.


	3. Third Day of Christmas - Crimson-nemesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Void and Steelgrinder belong to Crimson-nemesis

On the Third Day of Christmas, I wrote a fic for thee...

Crimson-nemesis's OCs Steelgrinder X Void

Summary: Void gets a festive surprise

\------------

Void had been looked looking forward to this all day. With all the work and jobs that had been pushed on him he was eager to get some down time, and by down time he was of course thinking about laying in his berth for the remainder of the day and sleep his aft off. He stretched his weary limbs as he approached his room, thoughts of snuggling into his soft berth and surrounded by puffy mesh sheets filled him with delight.

He would had gotten some time off earlier if Steelgrinder had bothered to show up to help him, but his partner had been absent that day. He hadn't seen that oversized mech all day, not that it worried Void or anything but it did eventually get on his nerves. He did tried calling him over the comm's to come help but Steelgrinder claimed that he was busy and hanged up on him, much to Void's shock.

Well there was no point in getting mad about it now, everything had finally been completed and ticked off with satisfactory results. There was nothing else to be done and Void was officially given some time off and he was going to use that time to laze around in his room. The thought of his warm berth filled him with joy.

"Maybe I'll put some music on, to help me sleep," he said with a yawn. He punched in the code to unlock the door and stepped into his room. "Maybe a quick nightcap or two would-"

He stopped dead in his tracks as the door closed behind him. His room, which was usually a little untidy, was filled with odd decorations. Flickering multicoloured lights were hung all around the ceiling and walls, red, gold and green streamers dangled from every surface available. A small tree that looked like it was torn out of the Earth was covered in lights and strange orbs. Two large beakers of a strange smelling oil were placed near his drink cabinet and there was a very sweet scent of energon cookies filling the air.

What was going on? His room wasn't like this earlier on this morning. He was certain that this was indeed his quarters but when did all this stuff get here, and who put it here? How was he supposed to sleep with all this in here?

Just as he was about to step a little closer to inspect the foreign objects, a large hand suddenly planted itself over his visor covered face. "Surprise!"

The voice caught him off guard but he instantly recognised it. He spun round to find Steelgrinder, a cheerful smile filling his usually smug face. "Steelgrinder how'd you get in here? Did you do all this?"

"Of course I did," confirmed Steelgrinder who sounded rather pleased with himself. "The tree was the hard part believe it or not."

Void looked back and forth between Steelgrinder and his decorated room. "This is why you didn't come help? You were busy turning my room into a over coloured mess?"

Steelgrinder nodded, oblivious to the fact that Void was both confused and a little upset as well as tired. "Took me all day but I think I did a good job, don't you think?"

Void muttered a curse and was about to snap at Steelgrinder when the large mech pulled out something he had been hiding and pushed it into Void's hands. "What is this?"

"Isn't this how it works?" Now it was Steelgrinder who looked confused. "I thought Autobots loved celebrating this alien holiday. I had to look it up and everything."

"Wait? Alien holiday?" Void looked back at his room and studied it carefully. Flashing lights. Decorated tree. Brewed Energon with a sweet scent. "Ooooh..." Void realised what holiday Steelgrinder was on about.

It wasn't that he had forgotten about it, it was just that Void had never had the time to celebrate it either by himself or with anyone. He had seen the other Autobots exchange gifts and sing unbearable songs but Void had never tried it himself, nor did anyone else try for him. It was actually kinda touching, especially since it was Steelgrinder who set it all up for him.

"Did I miss something?" Steelgrinder was starting to lose hope and that he had messed up somewhere.

"No. no, no, I think you got it bang on," assured Void, clutching the gift in his arms, "I was just surprised by all this."

Steelgrinder seemed pleased with himself once more. "Great! So you're gonna open it or not?"

Void nodded and he tore open the gift, intrigued to see what Steelgrinder had gift wrapped for him. He ripped the box open and gasped with what he saw. "Steel! You got this? For me?" Void pulled out a carefully crafted and gorgeously designed blade from the box.

"I made it actually," confirmed Steelgrinder, looking smug.

Void studied every inch of that beautiful weapon. It was so well made and the design was just to die for. Void had a huge weakness when it came to swords and Steelgrinder was well aware of that and to have this sword made just for him was incredibly touching. Void could not resist hugging it like his life depended on it.

"Oh Steel I love it," he exclaimed, twirling around with it. "Can it slice through titanium? What materials did you use? Are these Helex engravings? Does it have special hidden features?"

Steelgrinder seemed overjoyed with Void's reaction and chuckled at his excited enthusiasm. "I knew you'd like it. I had hoped I got the Christmas thing right."

Void got a devious idea and gently propped the sword against the wall. "Not quite Steel," he said slyly.

"Oh?" The large mech grimaced at that comment.

"Yes, for you see there is a very special aspect about this holiday I think is quite important." Void reached for the main light switch and turned them off, leaving only the dimly lit Christmas lights flashing on and off in a gentle pattern. He then jumped up at Steelgrinder, who reacted just in time to catch him. "On a holiday like this it's important to stay very close to your loved ones."

Steelgrinder bore a playful smirk upon hearing this. "How close are we talking?"

Void chuckled as he reached to remove his mask. "Very close."


	4. Fourth Day of Christmas - Nortstar

On the Fourth Day of Christmas, I wrote a fic for thee...

Nortstar with the G1 Lambo Twins! 

Summary: The Twins can't sleep

\------------

Sunstreaker was trying oh so very hard to fall asleep but he was somehow being kept awake by his brother's anxious thoughts. He rolled over to see that Sideswipe was still wide awake, drumming his fingers gently along his chassis and staring at the ceiling with intense optics. He had tried to ignore it but as the night dragged on Sunstreaker couldn't take it anymore.

"Sideswipe would you just go to sleep!" 

"I can't Sunny," whined Sideswipe.

"Why not!?" Sunstreaker sat up to glare daggers at his brother. "It's easy, you just power down your optics and let your mind drift you off into a peaceful slumber."

Sideswipe groaned. "I've been trying that all night Sunny, but I just can't."

"Why can't you?"

"You know why!"

"Oh not this again."

"It's just sitting out there Sunny."

"It will be there in the morning."

"Morning is still hours away."

"You can survive a few more hours."

"What if it melts?"

"It won't!"

"But what if it does?"

"IT WON'T!"

Sunstreaker had quite enough of Sideswipe's whining and tossed a pillow at him with an agitated grunt. Sideswipe didn't even react, he just sighed heavily and continued to mope in his bed. The yellow 'Bot flopped back down onto his bed and he too sighed wearily.

"It's your fault we couldn't go out today," said Sideswipe all of a sudden.

That made Sunstreaker sit back up again. "How was it my fault!?"

"You just had to paint snowflakes on Optimus' body whilst he was napping," mumbled Sideswipe, "and then you painted Ironhide so he looked like Santa Claus after drugging his oil nog, and then you tied Hound up so you could make him into a makeshift Christmas tree!"

"Well I wasn't the one who stuck a piece of mistletoe on Ratchet's head, spiked the energon cake with high grade nucleon and herded a bunch of reindeer into Prowl's office!" Sunstreaker refused to take any blame for the havoc that had happened earlier on.

Sideswipe huffed a little but finally said, "I guess we're both to blame."

Sunstreaker sighed. "I guess so."

They laid in the darkness of their room for a little while longer but no matter how hard they tried they could not fall asleep. Sideswipe then uttered a loud and heavy sigh, much to his brother's annoyance. Sunstreaker knew why Sideswipe was so agitated, the red mech had been looking forward to this day for ages. The human holiday known as Christmas was coming and all the Autobots enjoyed taking part in it, especially Sideswipe.

Of course their combined excitement was hard to contain and the pair of them could not resist to have some fun, and they even went to try and get the others involved. Unfortunately for them the other Autobots were not so amused with their idea of fun, and once the chaos had ended Prowl ordered the pair of them to remain in their quarters for the rest of the day.

It wouldn't had been so bad but then it started to snow. Sideswipe loved it when it snowed, it was the most incredible thing he had ever seen in his long life. It only came once a year and every year Sideswipe greeted the white frost with glee. The snow had come late this year, like falling on Christmas Eve late, but due to his punishment he wasn't allowed to go out and have fun in it.

Sunstreaker now felt a little sorry for his brother and checked his chronometer. It was bang on midnight. An idea suddenly popped into his head and he rolled over to look at his brother.

"Hey Sideswipe?" 

"What?" Sideswipe sounded as glum as ever.

"It's midnight."

"So?"

"So technically our punishment is over."

Sideswipe sat up as fast as lightning. "It is?"

"Prowl said to stay in our room for the rest of the day," explained Sunstreaker, "and that was yesterday."

Sideswipe finally saw sense in his brother's words. "So... does that mean we can-"

"Go out and play?" Sunstreaker was already out of bed. "What else could it mean?"

Sideswipe grinned with joy and jumped out of his bed. The twins crept out of their room and through the hallways of the Ark, avoiding the security cameras along the way. They made their way to the entrance and looked out in awe at the site before them.

The sky was clear with a full moon hanging glowing as bright as the sun, illuminating the crystal white snow that cover the Earth. It was like something from a priceless work of art and for a moment the twins actually considered if they should spoil this beautiful scenery. 

The moment quickly passed as Sideswipe made a snowball and tossed it at Sunstreaker, who retaliated in the same manner. They continued throwing snowballs at each other, laughing like they were sparklings again, until they decided to do other things. Sunstreaker made giant snow angels all over the ground and Sideswipe built enormous snow 'Bots that surrounded the entire base. They made snow forts and tunnels and even attempted sledding down a nearby hill. Hours passed by but the two never realised how much time had passed.

Then at the crack of dawn more snow began to fall from the heavens and the pair of them ran around trying to catch as many snowflakes as they could. More snow 'Bots were built and more snow angels were made, the fun east going to end any time soon. It truly was a magical day and neither of them wanted it to end.

From within the base both Optimus Prime and Prowl watched the pair of them. "I thought I told those two they were to stay in their room for the day," grumbled Prowl.

Optimus shrugged and patted the tactician on the back. "They left their room around midnight, so they technically didn't disobey you."

Prowl muttered a curse but did not argue back. Instead he watched as the twins played together in the snow and sipped his oil nog.


	5. Fifth Day of Christmas - Crossfire120576

On the Fifth Day of Christmas, I wrote a fic for thee...

TF G1 Hound X Mirage

Summary: Hound is late so Mirage waits 

\------------

As the snow fell around him Mirage stared into the distance and sighed with a heavy spark, he was close to the entrance of the Ark but he chose to remain where he was, hoping with all his might that he'd get a miracle tonight. He did glance up at a tree that was close by, covered with lights that had yet to shine and a star that did not glow. Mirage sighed again and continued to stare off at the blurry horizon.

The sound of crunchy snow caught his attention and he peered over his shoulder to see Optimus walking towards him with an extra mug of oil nog. The Autobot leader was concerned for Mirage's health even though Cybertronians didn't catch colds.

"You can wait inside Mirage," offered Optimus as he handed him the mug, "we're watching a Christmas special on Teletraan and Jazz made rust cookies."

Mirage took the oil nog but shook his head. "I can't Optimus, I have to be here for when he comes back."

Optimus sighed and sat down next to him, hoping he could keep him company. "I'm certain he won't be long, but he didn't exactly have a choice. Decepticons don't take holidays."

"No they don't," grumbled Mirage, "and they just had to show up in an area he was patrolling."

"He assured us it was just Rumble causing some minor trouble and that he could handle it," assured Optimus, "though I did send out Cliffjumper to assist."

Mirage made a miserable sound and looked back at the tree next to him. "We planted this tree you know? Me and Hound."

"Really?" Optimus didn't realise that the tree near them had been planted by Cybertronian hands. "It's beautiful."

"Yes," replied Mirage with a chuckled, "nearly a year ago after the last Christmas. When Sideswipe and Sunstreaker came back with a tree they chopped down Hound was terribly upset."

"I do recall that," said Optimus, remembering how moody Hound had been last year.

"I tried to get him to lighten up but he was so distressed at how we just cut down a tree and decorated it so casually," continued Mirage, "he wasn't too thrilled when it got burnt the next day."

"Hound cares for all life whether it is sentient or not." Optimus admired the green Autobot for that trait.

"So to cheer him up I came up with this idea, to plant our next Christmas tree outside the base."  
Mirage smiled a little as he remembered how happy Hound was over the idea. "He got the sapling and we planted it. He then spent all year caring for it and nurturing it whilst I kept the others from going near it. We were both really proud of it."

Optimus chuckled a little. "It sounds like you two were acting like human parents and the tree was your infant."

Mirage blushed furiously at that concept. "I-It was a lot of effort," he admitted, "and when Christmas came again we decorated it with eco friendly lights Wheeljack made for us. Hound insisted we test them a few times before putting them on the tree because... you know... Wheeljack..."

Optimus nodded with a chuckle. "He does try."

"I planned everything," sighed Mirage and his smile sunk, "we were going to light it tonight but then that stupid Rumble went off and ruined everything." He downed the rest of the oil nog and slammed the mug onto his knees. "It was going to be perfect."

Optimus gave him a pat on the back. "I'm certain Hound is just as devastated as you are, but he'll be even more so if he comes back to find your frozen chassis." The Autobot leader then stood back up and offered Mirage a hand. "Let's wait inside for him?"

Mirage pouted but he knew Optimus was right. Hound would get upset to find him covered in frost all because he took too long to come back. With a sigh he reached for Optimus' hand and stood up.

Just as they were about to head inside the sound of screeching tires against the snow. They looked back to see two vehicles speeding towards them, skidding to a halt as best they could and the pair of them transforming to reveal Hound and Cliffjumper, both of them completely covered in dirt.

"We made it," gasped Hound with a broad smile, "I knew we would!"

"Thank Primus," grunted Cliffjumper as he flicked off some dirt, "I need a long soak in an oil bath."

Mirage was overjoyed to see Hound and would've ran over to hug him if he wasn't completely covered in filth. Instead he planted his fists onto his hips and glared at him. "Hound you're late," he barked, "I nearly froze my bumpers off waiting for you!"

Hound made an awkward laugh. "Sorry about that," he whined, "Rumble thought it would be cool to set off a mudslide near a traffic infested motorway."

"No casualties to report," announced Cliffjumper.

Optimus appeared pleased. "Excellent work you two. Now Cliffjumper come inside and give me a quick debrief and some oil nog."

As Cliffjumper followed his leader back into the Ark, Mirage and Hound found themselves alone next to their tree. Hound did his best to clean off the dirt but it wasn't going to happen unless he took a shower. Mirage hated dirt but right now that did not matter.

"Ready to turn them on?" Mirage took out the remote for the lights that he had been holding all night.

"I've been waiting all year," exclaimed Hound with a grin.

With a smile Mirage flipped the switch and the tree before them glowed with a gentle light, with calming blue and vibrant yellow. The star illuminated the land around them and it was indeed a satisfying and warming sight.

The two mechs stood close to each other and Hound was about to reach to hug Mirage but held back due to his current state. Mirage noticed and rolled his optics as he had to hug Hound.

"You're going to give me a bath after this," muttered Mirage.

"This night just got better," chuckled Hound as he wrapped his arm around his beloved Mirage.


	6. Sixth Day of Christmas - Wachey

On the Sixth Day of Christmas, I wrote a fic for thee...

Coldflash! From The Flash!

Summary: Leonard hated Christmas and Barry is going to sort that out

\------------

With an annoyed huff Leonard slammed shut the window shutter to block out the damn noise those accused carollers sung and viciously drew the curtains to block out those horrid multi coloured lights. He didn't want to go through any of this, it was the only thing he hated about this time of year. He reached for his mini fridge and pulled out a frosted bear, muttering half arsed curses as he opened it with a satisfying hiss.

"Can't they sing that Christmas garbage elsewhere," he muttered as he slumped onto his makeshift couch. "I'll freeze 'me if they start singing Silent Night!"

It wasn't that he hated the holiday, it just got on his nerves at how the world tried to force it onto him. From the stupid decorations to the radio broadcasting nothing but cheap Christmas songs, it was like everyone around him was trying to get him into it. However he didn't roll like that and he was going to spend this Christmas like every other Christmas; sitting on his couch drinking a cold one and watching something on the box that wasn't Christmas related.

"Ugh, makes me want to go out and steal something," he groaned as every channel had nothing but cheerful festive shows, "but if I did he'd stop me and then blame me for ruining his Christmas! What a pain."

He muttered another curse as he found himself wondering what Barry was up to this night. He was probably with the family preparing the Christmas turkey, opening a single present from under the tree and sipping on hot cocoa whilst wearing a ridiculous sweater. The thought of him running around in one as the Flash was enough to make him snort with laughter.

Leonard did utter a sigh as he crushed his empty can. He couldn't believe there was a small tiny want for him to see Barry in a casual Christmas getup. Of course he made himself feel better when he imagined himself mocking Barry for wearing something so stupid.

"I need another beer," he grunted as he forced himself off the couch.

A sudden woosh made him stiffen up and he spun round to see what made the noise. He blinked when he found that his cheap couch was now covered with festive cushions and decorated blankets.

"The hell?"

Another woosh and when Leonard turned around once more he found sickly bright decorations hanging from the ceiling and a small Christmas tree atop of his TV.

"What the-"

Yet again another woosh and another and another. Every time he turned to face a different part of his room there was something new and, much to his horror, Christmasy. The smell of something cooking filled his nostrils and he was almost blinded by the bright flickering lights that now surrounded him.

He turned round once more and came face to face with- "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Leonard was so startled he actually jumped back onto his couch. He looked up to see none other than Barry standing there with that stupid grin of his, wearing a cheap Santa hat and wearing a light up Christmas sweater.

"Christ kid, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Leonard stood back up and glared daggers at the young speedster before him. "What do you think you're doing? What the hell is all this?" He had to look around once more at the barely recognisable room. "You've gone and turned my place into a Santa's grotto!"

Barry shrugged with a smile. "Lighten up Leonard, 'tis the season. Your sister mentioned you spend the holidays drowning yourself in booze, so being the hero that I am I've come to rescue you from your loneliness!"

"I swear if we weren't related I'd ice her," muttered Leonard from under his breath, "look kid, it's nice and all but I don't do Christmas! Just because I'm known as Captain Cold doesn't mean I like this stupid holiday!"

"Aw but I brought you a sweater," teased Barry, holding up another ridiculous light up Christmas sweater, decorated with snowflakes. "It totally suits you."

Leonard stared at the sweater with disgust and then back at Barry who bore a stupid suggestive expression. "If you think I'm going to wear that hideous thing then you got another-"

Woosh

Leonard stood there with the sweater now blinking upon his body, the itchy material already causing a rash upon his skin. "Don't ever do that again," he spat.

Barry disappeared for a split second and returned with two mugs filled with egg nog and he shoved one into Leonard's hands before pushing him back into the couch. "I got a simple bird cooking and some popcorn popping, and there's plenty of this in your fridge," he declared as he plopped himself next to the bewildered thief, "so let's watch us a Christmas classic!"

It finally set in that no matter what he said or what he did the kid wasn't going to leave him alone, forcing him to endure this cheesy Christmas night. Leonard gave up and downed as much of the egg nog as he could, cracking open a beer to pour into it when the taste wasn't to his liking. "I swear if I wasn't already half way drunk I'd ice you to next Christmas," he muttered.

"That would actually be neat," snorted Barry as he flipped the channel to a classic Christmas movie. "Now this is a good one."

"I hate stop motion," grumbled Leonard, "and I hate Frosty the Snowman. My sister always called me that when we were kids!"

"Ah ha! I now know a key weakness about you," teased Barry as he sipped his own beverage.

"You ever call me that in public and I swear..." threatened Leonard.

"Frosty the snowman, had to hurry on his way-"

"AARRRRRGH!"

The two settled down after some more banter and continued to watch the horrible Christmas classics that aired. Leonard sighed as he looked around his room once more and then down at Barry who had snuggled against him.

"This ain't so bad I guess," he said.


	7. Seventh Day of Christmas - SW124

On the Seventh Day of Christmas, I wrote a fic for thee...

Some Undertale Sans and Papyrus

Summary: Papyrus and Sans explore a surface Christmas

\------------

Christmas was a whole lot different on the surface then it was in the Underground. Everywhere Sans and Papyrus went they saw Christmas lights, decorations, brightly coloured shop windows and other things that they did not have back in their old home. The rich smell of sweet food would waft into their nose holes and the presentation of Christmas spreads made them both wish they stomachs to consume it.

It was certainly a lot more festive than their traditional version of it and the Skeleton brothers were both determined to explore every last thing the human version had to offer, hoping the could learn something new about it and better understand the humans who celebrated it. They planned to spend the whole day in a festive if not busy part of a human town and Papyrus had already written a long to do list. 

"Alright Sans, according to this guide-" Papyrus held up a book entitled, Christmas: an idiots guide "-the first thing we must do is send Christmas cards to families and friends!"

"We did that alright," said Sans with a yawn, "my new mailbox is already full of 'em, it's practically full of festivities."

Papyrus wasn't certain if that was a pun or not but ignored it for now. "Ok so we did the card thing already," muttered Papyrus who wanted to try different and exciting things with the human Christmas. "Well it also says we have to get the perfect Christmas bird."

"A Christmas bird?" Sans looked around until he spotted a pigeon perched upon a nearby wall. With his blue magic he pulled the surprised bird over towards him and held it tight. "Done, what's next."

Papyrus stared at the pigeon with puzzled eyes. "Is that what a Christmas bird is?"

"It's got feathers ain't it?" Sans was pretty convinced as he petted it.

"Alright then," said Papyrus as he looked at the guide. "The next step is to plan ahead and purchase your gifts early. Wait? We have to purchase gifts?" Papyrus once again appeared confused but Sans began to discreetly panic. "Do humans buy their gifts up here? They don't have a Santa like we do?"

Cringing at the sight of those watering eye holes upon his younger brother's face, Sans looked around for something to prevent the crying. Papyrus had always believed that it was Santa alone who made and distributed the presents, and Sans wasn't going to let this human version ruin it. To his joy he spotted what looked like a meet and greet Santa standing around and collecting money for a charity.

"They do have a Santa bro," assured Sans as he pointed at the dresses up human, "see, he's just-"

"SAAAAAAAANTAAAAAAAAA!"

Without warning Papyrus ran as fast as Undyne towards the human Santa, his eyes now displaying his excitement and youthful joy at the sight of one of his heroes.

Knowing the chaos it would cause Sans used his blue magic to yank Papyrus back, the taller skeleton whining as he was pulled away from the jolly gift giver. "Bro, he's a little busy so maybe we should continue with what we were doing."

"But Sans," whined Papyrus, "what if Santa is here to give out the presents now? Think about it, compared to our one in the Underground, this human Santa has to travel all around the world to drop off presents to every single human child and the surface is so much more bigger than the Underground. What if he visits a different town everyday just to give out the Christmas gifts?"

Despite it sounding ridiculous it also made a tad bit of sense, but Sans also saw it as an opportunity. "So what you're saying is human Santa is lazy?"

"I-I never said that," gasped Papyrus.

"It's what it sounded like to me," teased Sans.

"Shhh, he might hear you," whimpered Papyrus, looking over to make sure Santa hadn't heard them.

"My bro just called Santa-"

"SAAAANS!"

Sans couldn't resist teasing his brother, the reaction was always priceless. "Ok, ok, Santa isn't lazy."

"Well, compared to ours he's a tad bit..." Papyrus tried to find the right word, "tardy about it. It's his job to deliver gifts in one night, not to spread it out. Our one would never stoop to such a lazy tactic." Sans tried to hide his laughter but he found it too hard to contain, his endless giggling causing some confusion for his taller brother.

The two continued to explore what else the human version of Christmas had to offer. From endless rows of toys ready to be sold and young children singing beautiful songs, it was all enchanting for the brothers as the surface Christmas seemed a whole lot more active than their one from the Underground. 

They almost got separated in large crowds, overwhelmed with all the gifts and food that were for sell and got sick after sampling too many free Christmas cookies. The got startled when shoppers shouted at each other and freaked out when they spotted another Santa, making Papyrus wonder if Santa also had teleportation powers. They followed the guide as best they could but as the day came to an the two skeletons walked home with not much in their bags, their bones aching from all that had happened.

"Sans, can I be honest with you?" said Papyrus suddenly.

"What's up Bro?" replied Sans.

Papyrus sighed as he cracked his stiff joints. "I think I prefer our simple version of Christmas," he confessed, "this human take on it is too much."

"You're right about that," yawned Sans.

"Indeed I am," stated Papyrus as he threw the guide away, "so let's go home and do what we always do for Christmas!"

"Great," sighed Sans, relieved that he wouldn't have to actually go through any of that over the top Christmas chaos. "But what about the bird?" The pigeon cooed from atop his skull.

"We're not keeping it," snapped Papyrus.

"But he flew into our life," giggled Sans.

"SAAAAAANS! I'll disown you!"

"What? Don't I quack you up?"

"That's not even a duck! Just leave it!"

"But he'll be owl alone!"

"Sans I'm warning you!"

"You're making this whole thing hawkward!"

"ARRRRRRGH!"


	8. Eighth Day of Christmas - V-for-Vincent

On the Eighth Day of Christmas, I wrote a fic for thee...

Cyclonus x Tailgate!

Summary: Tailgate wants some attention

\------------

Tailgate stared at himself in the mirror, inspecting himself with careful optics and admiring what he saw. It took a lot of work to get this costume together and he hoped that a certain someone would like it. "Swerve, do you think there's too much white?"

"Hey, the guide says that this is what an angel is supposed to look like," retorted the bar owner, adding the final touches to the glowing halo. "They have white wings, white gowns and white circle thingies over their heads."

"It's a halo and it's supposed to be gold," sighed Tailgate.

Swerve repeated what Tailgate said only with a higher and annoying voice. "Why do you want to dress like this anyway?" he asked, "it's the strangest thing those humans came up with."

Tailgate blushed as he explained. "We were watching those Christmas movies last night," he said, "and then that little angel creature appeared on the screen and Cyclonus said... he said..." Tailgate started to bawl uncontrollably. "He said it was cute!"

The idea of someone like Cyclonus saying something was cute seemed near illogical to Swerve but it clearly was distressing Tailgate for some reason. "Why do you care he thought a mythical alien creature is cute?"

Tailgate sniffled as he tried to calm down. "He never told me I was cute! Not once since we first met! Rodimus gave me star for being cute, Rung told me I was too cute for my own good, even Magnus said I'd be terrible in combat because of my adorable appearance. Everyone on this ship has stated that I am cute except him!"

"I never said you were cute," claimed Swerve.

"You said I was cuter than the tiny glasses of engex you served with those ultra tiny straws," retorted Tailgate.

"Oh yeah," murmured Swerve.

"So my plan is to dress up as an angel, then I'll suspend myself over the doorway to our room and wait for him to notice me," explained Tailgate as he inspected himself one last time, "he'll have no choice but to say how cute I am."

Swerve sighed. "Tailgate there are some words that some 'Bots can't say. Ultra Magnus can't say fun, Whirl can't say sorry and I'm betting that Cyclonus can't say cute." He placed the halo atop of Tailgate's square shaped head. "He'll probably say something like, you look ridiculous, or something along those lines."

"Nonsense," declared Tailgate confidently, "I know he'll say it!"

Once Tailgate was fully dressed up as a small angel the two mini 'Bots headed over to Tailgate and Cyclonus' room as quickly as they could. With some sturdy cables Swerve attached a hook to Tailgate's back and hoisted him up in the middle of the accommodation hallway, right outside the room where Cyclonus was in. He hovered in midair and if you stepped back a little you'd think he was actually flying, even if those wings of his were completely fake. The plan was to wait like this until Cyclonus showed up where he would say the word that Tailgate wanted to hear and then the little 'Bot would be over the moon.

Some time had passed and Cyclonus had yet to appear and Swerve was getting agitated. "Sorry Tailgate but I gotta open the bar," he sighed.

"You can't go yet," wailed Tailgate, "I might need to get down!"

"I'll be back," promised Swerve, already leaving Tailgate alone and suspended in the hallway.

It didn't take long for others to notice he was there. Chromedome and Rewind could resist taking pictures of him. Drift almost mistook him for some sort of holy sign. Ultra Magnus gave him a warning for unlawfully suspending himself in a corridor. Whirl pushed him a few times to watch him swing before getting bored. Ratchet ignored him. Rodimus laughed for an hour straight upon seeing him, and Skids applauded him for getting creative. They all did say he looked way to cute in that getup, much to Tailgate's joy.

They all had asked him if he needed help getting down, except for Ratchet, but Tailgate refused. He wanted Cyclonus to see him and declare that he was indeed a cute little angel 'Bot.

Cyclonus did finally arrive at long last and he had to double take when he saw Tailgate hanging outside of their room. "Tailgate? What happened?" demanded Cyclonus as he approached him, "was this Whirl's doing?"

"No, all me," confessed Tailgate.

Cyclonus now appeared even more confused. "Why would you hang yourself in the middle of a public corridor whilst wearing that bizarre costume?"

"Don't you think I look... y'know?" Tailgate didn't want to say it, he wanted Cyclonus to say it.

"Ridiculous?" responded Cyclonus.

"NO!" Tailgate waved his arms and kicked his legs angrily. "You're supposed to say I'm cute! Tell me I'm cute!" 

Cyclonus blinked as he watched Tailgate go from being angry to getting upset. "Why would you want me to tell you that?"

"B-because!" Tailgate sniffled a little. "It'd make me happy."

"So you did all this just so I'd say a certain word?" asked Cyclonus.

"Swerve helped," whined Tailgate.

Cyclonus rolled his optics and pulled Tailgate off the hook that held him. "Why would I need to call that?"

Tailgate sniffled again and his cheeks flared. "I just wanted you to say it to me, just once. You called that angel on the Christmas show cute so I thought if I dressed up like one you'd..." The little mech sighed heavily. "You're right, I do look ridiculous."

"Of course you do," said Cyclonus as he patted Tailgate upon his head, "you're far more cuter than that silly angel."

Tailgate suddenly peeked up and Cyclonus stiffened upon realising what he just said. "You really think I am!?" gasped Tailgate.

"N-no, forget I said anything," stuttered Cyclonus as he quickly stood up to walk away.

"You said I was cuter than an angel!" Tailgate chased after him.

"I said no such thing," barked Cyclonus.

"I heard you loud and clear!"

"You're mistaken!"

Tailgate didn't care if Cyclonus continued to deny it, what mattered was that in Cyclonus' optics he was far cuter than an angel.


	9. Ninth Day of Christmas - Coralus

On the Ninth Day of Christmas, I wrote a fic for thee...

Ratchet and kitty Drift!

Summary: Ratchet finds a cute stray

\------------

Ratchet hated it when it rained during the Christmas season. Christmas was supposed to jolly and festive with a nip in the air, not depressing and wet. Well it wasn't like he celebrated Christmas anyway but he expected it not to rain during the holidays. All around him were people trying to take shelter under whatever they could find to escape the horrid wetness that fell all around them. Ratchet was trying to brave it but with each passing second the rain got worse and worse.

"Frag it all," he cursed as he ducked under some scaffolding in an alleyway that only managed to stop some of the water falling down on him. "If there's one thing I dislike more than Christmas it's this damn-"

"Mew."

Ratchet was cut off from his self monologue from a small but noticeable sound. He looked around until his optics landed upon a soggy box near a garbage bin. A pair of eyes stared up at him and another "mew," sound was uttered. Peering into the box Ratchet found himself staring a pure white cat with some red highlights, the poor thing soaked to the bone and looked absolutely famished. It propped itself up on the rim of the box as if to get a better look at the tall mech who stood close by and mewed again.

Ratchet just stared at it. "Who'd leave something like you here?" he asked, knowing the cat wasn't going to answer back.

Instead it mewed again, a little louder this time and almost sounded desperate. Maybe it was a stray or an abandoned pet, there was no indication of ownership upon it. Ratchet raised his hand towards it and the cat flinched at first but then rubbed itself against the open hand, purring loudly at the warm contact.

"What should I call you then?" Ratchet looked around until he spotted the name of the alleyway upon the wall, Drift Ave. "Drift? How about that one?" The cat mewed in response and continued to purr. "You like that then?" Drift seemed a fine name for a cat.

The rain began to worsen and the makeshift shelter they were under was starting to fail. Ratchet cursed and knew he was going to have to brave the rain for the rest of the journey home, but what about Drift? It wasn't like Ratchet didn't like cats but he didn't fancy the idea of one living with him. However that medic side of him was telling him that leaving a poor weak cat in the middle of a downpour was just plain cruel.

Giving into to his softer side he grabbed the cat by the scruff of its neck and stuffed it into his coat before storming back out into the rain. He could feel it shiver against him and Ratchet quickened his pace. "Not long now," he promised.

He soon arrived at his cosy little house, opening the door as quickly as he could and switching the lights on. With a tired sigh he unzip his coat and Drift hopped off him and landed gracefully onto the floor, looking around the new environment with a wavy tale. Ratchet grunted as he put his coat away and switched on the heating, watching Drift as he sniffed and rubbed up against anything it could find.

"Scratch one piece of furniture and you're back on the street," declared Ratchet.

Drift mewed in response as it continued to wander about. Ratchet followed it into the living room and spotted a mini Christmas tree atop his kitchen worktop with a card attached.

Snatching the card from the accursed plant Ratchet read it aloud. "Dear Ratchet, have a tree on us and don't be a Scrooge. Merry Christmas, First Aid and Ambulon." Ratchet groaned as he tossed the card back on the table. "I should had never given those two my spare keys," he muttered.

He looked back down at Drift who leapt up onto the worktop to play with the tree, pawing one of the small ornaments and biting the green pines. "You don't like it either, huh?" Drift chewed on one of the branches, almost knocking the plant over and uttered a playful growl.

Ratchet used the opportunity to grab a towel and dry Drift clean, making certain it was nice and warm. Drift was too preoccupied with the tree and mewed with delight. Ratchet then checked his cupboards and found he had some unopened cans of tuna. The moment he opened one Drift suddenly perked up and jumped down to snuggle against his legs, releasing even louder mews and purring like mad.

"Easy now," said Ratchet as he placed the tuna in an old bowl and set it down upon the floor, the cat immediately set upon it and munched it down with garbled mewls. Ratchet also placed some water next to it and left him alone so he could clean himself up.

He wasn't certain what he was going to do with the cat. He had already named it and brought it home, he didn't actually consider that he would keep it. Maybe he could drop it off at a shelter or something once the weather was fairer and hopefully he'd find a good home. It wasn't as if he wanted to keep him, he only saved him from the cold.

With a yawn he returned to the living room and flopped onto his couch, switching on the TV and rolling his optics when every channel showed nothing but Christmas garbage. He was about to turn it off when Drift suddenly appeared and plopped himself onto his lap, snuggling up against him before sinking into a white ball and purring deeply.

Ratchet sighed but smiled as he gently stroked the dear cat, the purring intensifying as those large red fingers massaged his fur. He had only known it for a few hours but it somehow had worked its way into his spark.

"Well they say not to spend Christmas alone," chuckled Ratchet, finding that he already could not imagine giving up the dear little stray.


	10. Tenth Day of Christmas - Evilwinnie

On the Tenth Day of Christmas, I wrote a fic for thee...

Mcgenji!

Summary: Genji and Jesse are both at their first Overwatch Christmas party

\------------

With the Christmas music blasting out of every single speaker within the base the jolly members of Overwatch celebrated the holiday with much delight. The recreation area had turned into one big party room with tables of food, squad mates singing along to a catchy tune, games were played and drinks were shared. There wasn't quite a Christmas party like the ones that Overwatch threw and with all that they had accomplished they truly believed they deserved it. 

Jesse was already chugging down at the egg nog whilst casually teasing Tracer over her poor attempt at crafting a Christmas hat. He did enjoy celebrating Christmas though he had never celebrated it like this before. He'd just go to bars and get drunk with nobodies but here with the people he knew it truly felt like a proper celebration. Everything was just perfect... until someone caught his eye.

Sitting all by himself on a bench in a lonely corner was Genji, the ninja turned cyborg. Genji still bore the title as the new guy but he had managed to impress and even befriend some of the members of Overwatch. However he merely sat there as still as a statue and looked like he didn't want to join in... at least that's what Jesse assumed, he couldn't really tell.

Maybe it was the holiday spirit inside him, or the dying curiosity to finally have a proper conversation with the cyborg since the only words he shared with him were greetings and farewells, but Jesse left Tracer and trotted over to the lone individual with a cherry smile.

"S'up Genji," he blurted as he stood over him, "you ain't gonna join in on the fun? We're gonna have some Yule cake in a bit, an' then we gonna chug on some mulled wine! It tastes vile but it gets the job done."

Genji looked up at him, his masked face devoid of any emotion. "Sorry McCree-San, I was just deep in thought," he said.

Jesse held in a snort, finding it funny at how Genji pronounced his name with his rich accent. It sounded a little like Mark-kuri instead of McCree. Jesse kinda liked it. "So what'cha thinkin' 'bout?" he pried.

Genji shook his head slowly. "Many things," he sighed.

Jesse sat down next to him. "Christmas ain't your thing?"

"Oh, not exactly," replied Genji, "I just never properly celebrated it."

"Really!?" Jesse was shocked that he almost dropped the jug of egg nog he held. "Surely they got Christmas in... er... your old home?" If Tracer were here she'd tease Jesse over the fact that he couldn't tell if Genji was from China or Japan, the only Asian countries Jesse knew of. Like a typical self absorbed American he wasn't too knowledgeable about the Far East.

"We do have Christmas in Japan," explained Genji, not noticing the sigh of relief from Jesse, "but my clan did not celebrate it. They saw it as... pointless and a waste of time. They got quite upset even if Christmas songs are sung within our home."

"Feh, they sound like a bunch of borin' coots," snorted Jesse.

"They were," confirmed Genji.

The two chuckled a little and a small silence between them appeared. Jesse was about to say something when Genji asked, "what is that you're drinking?"

"What this? It's egg nog." Jesse raised his glass up to Genji's face. "Wanna try?" Jesse suddenly felt silly after asking that question. "Um... you can still..."

"Drink? Yes I can still consume food, but only in small quantities." Genji reached for the glass with one hand whilst the other hand moved to the back of his head. With a simple click the mask pulled back to reveal his hidden face.

Jesse wasn't certain wether to look away or stare, thinking that both options would be considered rude but didn't realise that whilst he was thinking of what to do, he was already staring at him.

Underneath that mask was the face of a young man, heavily scarred of course with the cyborg tech delicately added on, but nevertheless it was a human face. He didn't look as grotesque as Jesse had originally thought but he still could not look away.

Genji hadn't appeared to notice or maybe he didn't care and he gently inhaled the frothy beverage before him. "It smells strange," said Genji. He then brought it to his lips and took a swig. His face immediately scrunched up and he grimaced terribly. "It's very sweet," he hissed with a cringe.

Jesse laughed and patted Genji on the back. "Yeah I like it when it's nice an' sweet like that. 'Course the alcohol is a nice kick too."

"What alcohol did they put in that?" Genji took another sip, either because the taste had grown on him or he was trying to figure out why he liked it. 

"Bourbon I think," answered Jesse.

"Hmm, well it certainly adds that kick you mentioned." Genji seemed to enjoy it as he slowly drank the contents.

Jesse tried to think of something else to say to prevent another awkward silence. "I never celebrated Christmas properly whilst grownin' up, it was just a normal day for me. My first Christmas party was with my old gang... only it was more 'bout gettin' wasted then it was 'bout the holiday. Guess you can't call that a Christmas party then."

"My father," said Genji suddenly, "would always buy my brother and I a Christmas cake. In the solitude of our home we'd share it together, without the other clan members finding out. It was the only Christmas thing we did together."

Jesse sighed as he swigged a full of egg nog from the jug he held. "I guess you and me are havin' our first proper Christmas bash then, huh?"

Genji managed to form a small smile with his scarred lips. "I believe you are correct McCree-San."

"Jus' call me Jesse," requested the gunman. 

The two watched as Winston was attempting to fill his mouth with as many peanut butter covered bananas as possible to the cheers of some cadets whilst Angela was fleeing from a drunken Reinhardt with a mistletoe. 

"Is this how Christmas parties are properly conducted?" asked Genji.

"I think so?" answered Jesse, who wasn't entirely sure.


	11. Eleventh Day of Christmas - Xobit

On the Eleventh Day of Christmas, I wrote a fic for thee...

Orion Pax x Megatronus!

Summary: Orion is working too hard

\------------

With the eve of Prima's Blessing fast approaching the people of the city of Iacon were already well underway with their preparations for the festive holiday. The streets were lined with colourful lights and everyone offered warm greetings to each other as they purchased gifts and vintage energon for the occasion. Even at the famous archives it was already looking like a warm and joyous place with all the and archivists decorating and singing along to cheesy tunes. It was a place where only silence was tolerated but given the season it was allowed.

At his desk Orion merely hummed a holiday tune as he organised the last pile of work that had been dumped on him for this cycle. He did enjoy this time of year and even purchased himself a mini crystal tree that he had proudly displayed upon his desk for all to see. He had a few plans already set but nothing like what everyone else had in mind. Just a simple evening in with some warm frothy engex whilst watching TV, nothing special.

"And I'm done," he declared with pride as he filed the last folder. "Now to go home and-"

"Orion? Hey Orion." Another archivist appeared with a handful of folders. "Could you do me a solid and finish these off for me? I'm running late to the big party my pals are throwing."

Orion looked at the folders. There were only a few and it wouldn't take him more than five minutes to file them. "Sure," he replied, "I don't mind."

"Thanks a bunch Pax," said the archivist as he dumped the folders and ran off.

Just as Orion was grabbing them another archivist appeared. "Hey Pax, I need these filed before you finish." Before Orion could say anything a bigger pile of folders were slammed down onto his desk.

And then another showed up.

And then another.

And another.

Soon Orion found himself with a days worth of work upon his desk whilst everyone was rushing towards the exit, thanking him and giving him holiday farewells, all of them looking forward to their plans for the night. With a heavy sigh Orion sat back down and started to work through the folders.

An hour had already passed and it was getting dark out. The lights in the archive started to shut down and the security staff asked him if it would be alright for him to lock up before leaving him alone. There were still a number of folders to organise and as time dragged on Orion soon believed he wasn't going to get that relaxing evening he so craved for.

"That's seventy-five down," he sighed, "a hundred and ten to go."

"Orion?"

Orion almost jumped out of chair and spun round to find himself looking at a tall silver mech. "Megatronus?" Before him was the gladiator of Kaon and his friend Megatronus, staring down at him puzzled optics. "W-what are you doing here in Iacon?"

"I came here to surprise you for the holiday," replied the gladiator as he picked up one of the folders, "I was standing outside waiting for you to come out."

"You... did?" Orion blushed a little but now felt bad that he had been taking too long with his work.

"I saw the others leave but I had yet to see you," continued Megatronus, "so I came in to see where you were."

The security guards were going to be upset with themselves that a mech like Megatronus was able to get through the main entrance, but it was their fault for leaving early and for leaving a young archivist with the keys. Orion panicked and began to sort through the folders as fast as he could.

"Just give me a sec," he stuttered, "I need to finish these off."

"Are these even yours?" asked Megatronus.

"Y-yes...?" Orion tried to grin but Megatronus' glare was making it crumble. "No, they're not," he confessed, "the others passed them onto me, but don't worry I'll be done soon."

Megatronus sighed and rolled his optics, muttering some curses from under his breath. He then grabbed Orion and hoisted him over his shoulder, marching off towards the exit.

"W-wait! Megatronus, wait!" Orion struggled in vain but compared to the veteran gladiator he was as weak as a drowned turbofox pup. "I have to finish-"

"No you do not," stated Megatronus calmly, "you do not need to finish off work that isn't yours."

"But the others-"

"Will suffer the consequences of their actions when they realise that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to dump their load upon someone else," declared Megatronus, "and I'm not about to let some lazy fools ruin the evening I had planned for us!"

Orion felt his cheeks flare again. "You made plans for us?"

"The plan was that I was to welcome you outside, take you through the park that's all lit up with lights, watch the lighting of the Prima statue in the square, and then take you to dinner," explained Megatronus, kicking open the archive door, "but because somebody can't say no we have to cut straight to the dinner. It took me weeks to plan this."

Orion felt his cheeks burn and he hid his face. "I'm so sorry," he whimpered.

Megatronus paused and sighed, shifting Irion in his grasp so he held him bridal style. "It's fine," he said with a gentle smile, "what matters is that you are here with me and we can properly celebrate together."

Orion smiled back. "I guess I should be more assertive huh?"

"It would've saved us both some trouble, yes," replied Megatronus.

"Ok then... um... I guess I can leave that work behind until after the holidays," decided Orion with a smile.

Megatronus chuckled. "It's a start at least."

Once they left the archives they walked out into a snowy street where there were so many lights around them it felt like they were walking amongst the stars. Orion clutched onto the gladiator as they headed off to spend a wonderful and enchanting evening together.


	12. Twelfth Day of Christmas - Ynnep

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas, I wrote a fic for thee...

Optimus and Jazz

Summary: Jazz catches Optimus singing a tune

\------------

If there was one thing Jazz loved about the humans it was Christmas and if there was one thing Jazz loved about Christmas it was the music. The songs that played over the radio were only played at this time of year and Jazz the Autobot loved all of them. From the groovy tunes to the soothing melodies, there was a different type of song for this wonderful holiday.

Of course Jazz loved to share these songs with the rest of the Autobots of the Ark in the hopes to inspire them for the season, but most of them didn't appreciate them as much as Jazz did. They would say that it did indeed sound lovely but didn't look at all interested. Even when he teamed up with Blaster to play them over the broadcasting system all he got was a scolding from Prowl.

"Don't use Teletraan-1 to broadcast those tunes Jazz," barked Prowl, "you need to get authorisation first."

"I'm sorry," sighed Jazz, "but you like 'em right?"

"Not really," muttered Prowl as he filled out a form for Jazz.

"My favourite is I'm dreamin' of a white Christmas, it's nice and calmin' but also real catchy and-"

"Here you go, you can play those songs during these hours." Prowl handed Jazz the form and headed off to finish off his work.

Jazz sighed as he walked off with the form in hand, feeling a little less cheery than before. He didn't understand why nobody in the base loved listening to Christmas tunes. Even Blaster didn't talk about it, he was too preoccupied with the music that played all year round. 

"It would be nice just to talk with someone who loves these songs as much as I-"

He was cut off again but this time it was because he heard something playing in the distance. It was song of some sort and at first Jazz assumed it was Blaster but as he tuned in his audios he recognised the tune.

"Is that... Fairytale of New York?" It was a song that Jazz was well aware of and it was an interesting song so to speak. Who was listening to it? He traced the sound to its source to find out who was playing it.

He wandered the hallways until the music grew louder and he soon stood before a door where the festive music was playing from within. He was slightly shocked when he recognised where he was. "It couldn't be," he murmured.

Pushing open the door he peered in. There sitting upon his desk and drumming his fingers to the music was Optimus Prime, seemly enjoying himself as the music played upon a personal radio. Jazz was surprised. He knew Optimus enjoyed Earth culture but catching him listening to such a song was just... shocking.

"And the bells were ringing out on Christmas Day."

Jazz couldn't resist snorting with laughter as Optimus suddenly sung along to the last line of the chorus. He hadn't heard Optimus sing before and to hear him sing such a notorious song was far too amusing. The Prime shot a look upwards upon hearing the laughter and immediately turned off his personal radio. "Jazz? I didn't hear you."

Jazz stepped in and smirked wickedly. "Prime I had no idea you liked Christmas tunes, 'specially that particular one."

Optimus tried to hide his embarrassment. "It is a catchy song and I couldn't resist... I mean Sparkplug told me about the certain theme surrounding it but... I can't help it, it's one of my favourite Christmas songs."

Jazz chuckled again. "It's cool, I enjoy that one too." He let himself in and plopped down onto a spare seat. "I figured the others would enjoy that one, but none of 'em seem interested in singin' a Christmas tune."

The Prime relaxed a little. "It is a shame, for this is a wonderful holiday the humans celebrate and being able to sing the songs that this very holiday inspired would be a joyous thing to happen." Optimus sighed heavily. "You cannot blame them Jazz, for this isn't something our kind is accustomed to. You're always indulging on alien civilisations and their ways far more quickly then we do."

"Oh and what about you?" teased Jazz. "You love their sports and if I recall you're really taken with certain Earth slang."

This time Optimus couldn't hide it. "Can you blame me? These humans are so diverse and unique, especially this Christmas; a time for peace and love. If only we had such things back home."

That was true. Cybertronians didn't have a lot of holidays and Earth had so many. Jazz loved each and everyone of them but Christmas was indeed his favourite. "Maybe when we win the war we could make a holiday back home."

Optimus chuckled. "What would we call it?"

Jazz shrugged. "How about Jazzimus, since I came up with it?"

"That doesn't exactly roll off the glossa too well," snorted Optimus.

"Oh, an' what would you call it?" 

"Im not good with names," laughed Optimus, "maybe I'd call it Prima's Blessing?"

"Seriously?" snorted Jazz.

"Of course it would need its own batch of holiday music," suggested Optimus, "and I believe you are well acquainted with festive tunes."

That made Jazz grin. "I could write a hundred of 'me in one day," he declared, "smooth ones, jolly ones, sing-a-longs, rockin' ones and of course instant classics!"

The two 'Bots laughed over their ideas for a Christmas like holiday to create on their home world, but the both of them knew that it would still be considered Christmas despite the change of name and theme and planet.

As their laughter subsided Jazz came up with a wicked idea. "You know what would be nice?"

"What?" asked Optimus.

"Playin' the song you had on over the main broadcast," chortled Jazz.

Optimus smiled from under his face plate and soon the whole base heard the Fairytale of New York blast out through their radios, bringing with it a little Christmas cheer.


End file.
